tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Corrupter
Shadow Shifter is BLK Sniper created by steam and wikia user: Chaos Sorcerer. He is wearing Bruiser's Bandanna(Clean), Birdman of Australiacatraz, Triggerman's Tacticals, Roo Rippers, Starduster and Bedouin Bandana. His theme when entering a battle where his shadows are failing to win is " World of Warcraft -Ahn'Kahet The Old Kingdom" Personality and Behaviour Powers and Abilities His most iconic ability of all is his ability to manipulate and corrupt shades of mercenaries which for them then starts a journey to became a living shade. All he needs to do is use his ability called parasite of corruption '''(this ability earned him the name Shadow corrupter). This parasite is mainly spread by his other living shades that he created or by his hands that are full of this disease and he can also project it into a bolt. This disease will first start at night when a something like simple small shadow that could be cast by normal fly will then grow and mimicry the first shade. This shade will then live with victim for 3 days. This shade cant be also seen by a normal humans eye and is completely invisible to them. After 3rth day the shadow will begin to rise from it place and then attempting to kill the host. If it succeeds (which it will because its a lot stonger then host itself) it will then consume the shade of the host completing its first life cycle and then fly off to its true lord and father Shadow Corrupter. Shadow Corrupter can shift and shape this living shadows together by only his hands. For example with just 2 living shades he can create a minigun with shadow like bullets that behave like normal bullets but whit side effect that they can spread parasites of corruption too. He can also shape them into other creatures. One of these creatures that he makes are common Shadow Golems. This much larger and stronger but also less agile as normal living shades. His next ability is called '''Shadow stealth. When shadow stealth is on he can hide within his opponent's or victim's shadow and remain undetected. He can also move between shadows if there is large group but he may be then detected because he is almost like walking between them. This ability makes him also immune to any kind of light based abilities while in this form. He is ancient demon from another dimension. This means in non-demon aging system that he very old maybe old as TF2 Freak World itself. But he is taken by other demons just as an pathetic little runt that still has a lot to learn. This could mean that he is actually around 20 or 24 years old in normal human aging system. Faults and Weaknesses His living shadows and himself are vulnerable to light and fire based abilities. Why they are so vulnerable to them when they can clearly live through normal sunlight is unknown. Unlike his shades Shadow Corrupter is weaker then them. This means that he is probably strong as normal scout and most unlikely as a normal sniper. His parasites cant reach levels as mid to high ranked freaks did thus making them much weaker then them. Freaks that dont cast any kind of shadows cant be infested by parasites.